The task of manually washing vegetables and fruit prior to consuming them generally involves holding the food produce in one hand under the faucet while the water is flowing and using the other hand to rub all around the exterior of said produce with a scrub brush or abrasive glove or the surface of the hand. During this process, copious amounts of water is typically used and the act of turning the produce and scrubbing all around said produce's surface can easily be incomplete and insufficiently thorough. In addition, manipulating said produce and scrubbing implement is awkward and the produce can be easily dropped into the sink below, or parts of the produce such as individual leaves or grapes, for example, can break off and fall into the sink, where they come into contact with dirt and bacteria or be lost down the drain. Also, the amount of produce that one can wash at any one time is limited to what one can hold in one's hand, and some produce, such as a head of cabbage can be large and difficult for many to hold. The process can be particularly challenging for those who are frail or elderly or only have the use of one hand. With the growing public concern and awareness in recent years over the risk of bacterial infection from contaminated produce, the need for an easy, thorough and effective means of scrubbing fruit and vegetables has become more pronounced.